Just A Day, Just An Ordinary Day
by JessicaLWriter
Summary: Formally titled: The Lighter Side of Liberty though I don't think Liberty has a lighter side knowing her bitter nature so I changed it to an ironic title. If you haven't guessed, this is about Liberty and her life which The N seems to always leave out!
1. Default Chapter

====Just A Day, Just An Ordinary Day=== Chapter: One  
  
Setting: The Van Zandt household, a periwinkle living room with pillows, chairs, and couches to match, 32" TV (courtesy of Mr. Van Zandt) blaring, 13-year-old girl who is slightly corrupted (though it isn't her fault at all *eye roll*)  
  
Liberty exhaled the deepest sigh she had ever exhaled. Although she was the smartest person in Grade 8 there was something missing, there is ALWAYS something missing. Liberty rolled her eyes at the girl on the screen, Rory Gilmore, Miss Perfect. OK, so she has to choose between two guys Jess and Dean or whatever their names were and she's complaining! I mean, Liberty would give anything to have at least ONE guy fawn over her the way Rory did. She seriously loved the Gilmore Girls but she felt it didn't reach out to all the girls in this world.  
  
"It adds to the insecurities teens have in this era. They are constantly worrying about themselves and with Little Miss Perfect flouncing around, knowing exactly who she is and what she wants to do, only makes girls feel even more inferior." She adjusted her square-shaped glasses and tucked a piece of curly hair behind her ear.  
  
Just then Liberty's mother, Frieda Van Zandt, entered the room with a cheery smile on her face. "Oh, Liberty dear, your father and I have a benefit to go to tonight. I hope you have something to do in the meantime."  
  
Liberty felt her insides churn, "Mom, you told me you would help with my extra credit report."  
  
Frieda bit her lip slightly. She barely looked like Liberty though their skin was the same light shade but Frieda's eyes were a deep chocolate brown while Liberty's were just pale brown, to her anyway.  
  
"I am deeply sorry, dear. But, you know how your father has to show up to these benefits. Only the finest doctors in Canada are invited. Don't you remember me telling you about this?" Liberty knew the answer to that: No. Her mother never mentioned anything unless it was the night before or the night of the event. It really ruined some of Liberty's plans but it always managed, she's Liberty isn't she?  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it. I can call up one of my dozens of friends and we can go to the movies where subsequently I'll see everyone else I know and we'll have a nice little rendezvous as I bask in my overwhelming popularity." Not to Liberty's surprise her mother was completely ignorant to Liberty's sarcasm, most likely caught up in the moment of knowing her husband was a notorious doctor (trapped in a outrageously small suburban area).  
  
"Splendid! Well, we better be off, we have to check into the hotel." Frieda kissed her daughter's cheek and squealed (very immature) with excitement. Liberty was about to debate this, she said nothing about a hotel, but she gave up. She could spend the night alone, no problem, no freaking problem.  
  
After less than ten minutes she heard two muffled goodbyes and a door slam. The weather outside wasn't the best and she bet her parents were wearing ski parkas and her mother was probably wearing her mu-mu underneath. Oh, how Liberty hated that stupid mu-mu.  
  
"Another solitary night." Liberty muttered. She switched the station and settled for watching some cartoons on Nickelodeon as she drifted off to a disturbed sleep filled with nightmares of Ed, Ed and Eddy.  
  
***  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Ok, please review and let me know what you think. Keep on trucking! Au revoir! 


	2. Toe Stubbings and Accidental Cursing

===Just A Day, Just An Ordinary Day===  
  
Chapter: Two  
  
Acknowledgements: Punk Poser: Read your story it's ab fab! Oh yes, and about the Ed, Ed and Eddy thing sorry for the mix-up I was trying to scrape cartoons out of my brain even though I watch them all the time *wink* hope you didn't take any offense to it! Dalva Rose, brenn, and vi54 I think you so much for the comments! I'll keep the parent's forced comments on the DL. Also the other reviewers!  
  
*** Setting: Periwinkle couch in periwinkle living room of the Van Zandt house, 32" inch TV still blaring, a snoring 13-year-old girl drooling on the couch's perfection who is slightly corrupted (though it isn't her fault at all *eye roll*)  
  
There was a small opening in the periwinkle (surprise surprise) curtains, probably Frieda's fault for being so damn distracted and a florescent ray of sunlight shone threw those curtains and onto a certain sleeping girl's face. Liberty's eyes peeked open slowly as she whined loudly at her disruption. "Ugh." She muttered. She scooted over so the bothering sunlight would not interfere with her sleep but as she checked her watch she noticed it read 8:10.  
  
Liberty's eyes flew open. 8 fucking 10? How the hell did she let this slip? Liberty was ALWAYS aware of the time. Always aware of her surroundings and she was never, God forbid, late. She didn't have time for anything, not even to think. She hurriedly grabbed her lime green backpack (purposely chosen lime green as not to be the same as every other mindless drone's backpack in her lame school of Degrassi though her mother insisted on a periwinkle backpack).  
  
As she was running along the streets she felt a cold sensation and the feeling of pavement under her feet, she ignored it until she was halfway down the street when she realized she had forgotten her shoes. "Oh shit I don't need this!" She yelled loudly. She quickly covered her mouth and looked around hoping no one heard her. She DID have a reputation to uphold.  
  
She ran back and as she jumped onto the sidewalk she stubbed her toe and fell over. "FUCK!" She cried. Oh god, there was the mouth of hers. Calm down, Liberty. We don't need Emma Nelson hearing you talk like this. She rolled her eyes at the mere thought of that priss. Well, Liberty acted in the same manner but Liberty thought she did it with at least a small trace of class unlike Miss Nelson with the uber dyke for a mother.  
  
"Spike." She giggled as she rubbed her throbbing toe. Liberty always made fun of other people in the privacy of her own mind. She wouldn't be able to be judged if she laughed with herself. Well, she might be judged as an insane psycho but people probably already thought she was for actually giving a damn about her education. She really had nothing better to do anyway.  
  
She limped the few yards back to her home and took the doorknob and turned it. To her utter horror she realized it was locked. She had locked herself out. Liberty's face turned a brilliant shade of red but she held her rage inside and just banged on the door instead. She couldn't help herself as she cursed. Normally she would keep her verbal skills up but no one was around, so why the hell not?  
  
"Fucking cunt of a door. I'm going to hunt down your carpenter and shove a cork up his ass." She said blindly. She really had no clue what she was saying, random blurbs she hardly understood the meanings of. OK, that was a lie, Liberty knew a lot about what she was saying. She definitely knew what a cunt was, I mean, she has one doesn't she? We can only hope.  
  
She leaned against the door and sighed deeply. An identical sigh to the one last night but now she really WAS exasperated. Locked out of her house on a cold morning with no shoes on and a throbbing toe. What else could go wrong? She decided to just go to school, she had not been absent from Degrassi since the third grade, no reason to start just because she um, was locked out of her house with no shoes and a throbbing toe. She would classify herself as a wimp.  
  
So she limped the half mile to Degrassi Community School and by the time it was 8:37. School had started 7 minutes ago. She shook her head. "I hate time."  
  
She ran inside but then one of the hall monitors stopped her: a portly woman by the name of Heidi Schlum who was, obviously, German and rumored to be an aspiring opera singer. You know, the fat lady who sung at the end?  
  
"You! Mees, Van Zandt," She yelled in her German accent. She had a deep voice which really did give the children at Degrassi all the more reason to mock her. Liberty was among that number but she only did it to herself. "You are let! You are supposed to be een erm Meedia Imerrsion." She tended to roll her r's. Liberty decided to suck up and smiled sweetly despite the pains in her toe, which she could hardly feel now since the cold and stricken her foot numb. She spoke the little German that she knew, "Mrs Schlum, muß ich Sie heute sagen der Blick, der schrecklich häßlich ist. Treten Sie sich bitte?" (AN: Translation: Mrs. Schlum, I must say you look terribly ugly today. Will you please kick yourself?) Although Liberty was trying to be sincere and nice she couldn't help but sound rude and inconsiderate. Mrs. Schlum's porky eyes widened with uncontrollable rage. "You! Yah! You are verry rud! You haf detenchun! Off with you! Or it weel be for a week!" She rambled in German as she stormed down the hall and Liberty swore that she could feel the earth tremble under her. Liberty hung her head low and she could feel a knot beginning to form in her stomach. The key word being beginning.  
  
END OF CHAPTER I was writing this while watching Nightmare Before Christmas so pardon me if this sounds distracted. One question: How do you think it feels to kiss a skeleton? I mean, Jack has no lips so how could Sally enjoy it? Ok, that's two questions; I apologize. |sings| Cos, I'm a gaaaambling boogie man, although I don't play fair! Oogie Boogie is rocksome! Oh yes, review if you will. I would be very much obliged. I think. Oh whatever I'm tired. This is Halloween this is Halloween! Keep on trucking! 


	3. Why Me?

=== Just A Day, Just An Ordinary Day ===  
  
Chapter: Three  
  
Disclaimer: I apologize deeply! I haven't updated in the longest time. I won't make this too long so I just want to say sorry again.  
  
Setting: Degrassi Community School complete with bustling teens and raging hormones, a dozen or so main characters including one slightly corrupted 13- year-old (though it isn't her fault at all *eye roll*).  
Liberty suddenly realized she was just standing there feeling the cold, speckled linoleum floor beneath her when she was really supposed to be in class. She smacked her forehead, harder than she meant to, and began running to Ms. Kwan's classroom.  
  
"I suppose Liberty is absent today. That would be a first." Ms. Kwan said, her normal scowl was still on her face but was shortly replaced by a look of surprise. Ms. Kwan was also aware of Liberty's lack of absences and thought it must be a serious reason for Ms. Van Zandt to be so.  
  
"No," Liberty ran through the door and slid on the floor a little crashing into a desk. She was panting something fierce, "Ms. Kwan, I'm here!"  
  
A good number of students were laughing, including a certain someone that Liberty had on her mind. James Tiberius Yorke. He was nudging his good friend Toby Isaacs and yukking it up. Liberty's face grew an intense red. Now, it was rare for Liberty to blush and the only person who ever made her do so was JT Yorke. There was always something about him that made her want to, well, you know.  
  
Ms. Kwan didn't seem fazed by Liberty's sudden bout of clumsiness and erased her absent mark. She motioned for Liberty to take her seat and began teaching as she normally did: with no spunk and charisma whatsoever (in Liberty's eyes).  
  
Liberty rubbed her tush all the way to her seat next to the priss Emma Nelson who had a concerned look on her face. For an overachieving priss she was good at heart. That was basically the only thing Liberty admired about Emma except for her hefty willpower.  
  
"Are you alright?" Emma asked as Liberty came closer to her seat. Liberty nodded without speaking. She thought that if she spoke she would burst into a fit of rage.  
  
As Liberty attempted to sit down someone from behind pulled her seat from underneath her making her fall to the ground once more. Liberty had enough run-ins with the floor, it had caused her enough problems already, so she became extremely, shall we say, pissed off.  
  
She stood up with her arms rigid and her fists clenched so tight her knuckles turned an off whitish color. Though, when she saw who had done this her expressions softened, but not enough so that it was detectable.  
  
"I suppose you thought that was very humorous of you, JT." She muttered. JT was cracking up with Toby and Ms. Kwan was beginning to become annoyed.  
  
"Ms. Van Zandt, will you please take your seat. We haven't enough time for your shenanigans, is that clear?" Ms. Kwan's face was scrunched up in a familiar way to nearly everyone.  
  
"B-But, Ms. Kwan-." Liberty tried to explain what had happened since Ms. Kwan had most likely not seen the cause of the whole problem but was cut short.  
  
"Just sit down, and be quiet." She silenced her. Liberty shut her mouth immediately, she was never yelled at. This, Liberty could tell, was turning out to be the worst day of her life.  
  
"Why don't you have any shoes on?" Emma whispered to Liberty. Liberty tucked a stray hair behind her ear and turned to face Emma.  
  
"I was locked out of my house this morning before I realized I didn't have any on." She answered truthfully.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Emma had a smile on her face that Liberty wanted to smack off.  
  
"I didn't do it purposely, what do you think I am? Some brainless freak?" Liberty must have whispered this a little too loudly since by the time she had finished her sentence Ms. Kwan was standing right in front of her.  
  
"Oh shit." Liberty said under her breath.  
  
"I suppose you are a brainless freak for talking in my class, Ms. Van Zandt. As much as I hate to do this, I'm going to give you detention after school today."  
  
Liberty's eyes immediately became the size of golf balls. Detention? Liberty was in such a state of shock she didn't know how to react. Her record was going to be contaminated forever. When she applied to Berkeley she was going to be rejected due to this one auspicious detention and it would slowly diminish her dreams of becoming a brain surgeon.  
  
"I'm really sorry." Emma whispered. Even though Ms. Kwan had just given Liberty a detention, Emma talked on with no disregard for Liberty's record. She might as well just talk until Liberty had detention for the rest of the week. She didn't seem to care.  
  
"Shut up." Liberty hissed. Emma cocked her head to one side, obviously flabbergasted by Liberty's callousness.  
  
After an hour of Ms. Kwan's unenthusiastic teaching, the bell rang and Liberty remembered that she had no shoes one. She looked up at the ceiling and asked it, "Why? Why me?"  
  
"Uh, Liberty?" She heard his voice. Her heart fluttered and she turned around as if she was waiting for his true feelings of his undying love for her to finally be revealed.  
  
JT contorted his face with a smirk. "I don't know if you know this, but you haven't got any shoes on."  
  
Liberty's face became a brilliant red but attempted to obtain a look of eloquence. "I am perfectly aware of this, JT. Thank you for taking out the time to mention it." With that she marched of making a soft patting noise with her feet.  
  
"This is ridiculous, I need to find some shoes and I need to find them now."  
  
"Liberty?!"  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
A/N: Well, it's a bit longer than I suspected it would be and it's been ages since I've last posted for this fanfic. Review if you will. Thankies. 


End file.
